No Other
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. "Aku tahu, foto itu tidak berarti apapun. Staff SM yang memintaku untuk mengambil foto dengan Seohyun. Bahkan mereka sendiri yang mengunggahnya di Twitter. Hanya untuk membuat skandal. Mengecoh penggemar KyuMin juga. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan hubungan kita tercium publik terutama para Netizen.." / KyuMin Fanfic / Yaoi / DLDR! / RnR!


**KyuMin fanfiction**

**©AlisyaRamadhani**

**.**

**Length : Drabble**

**Rate : T**

**Warning! : BoysxBoys, BL, Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, hanya untuk Joyers! DLDR!  
><strong>

**.**

**Request fic from Ersya, Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju Dorm nya. Malam yang pekat dan jadwalnya yang sangat padat hari ini pun tidak menyurutkan semangat namja jangkung penyuka game itu untuk segera mencapai Dorm nya. Bertemu dengan Sungmin. Itulah yang sendari tadi ada di pikirannya dan menjadi penyemangatnya.<p>

**Cklek**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Melepas dan menaruh asal sepatu _cats_ nya di antara tumpukan-tumpukan sepatu milik _Hyungdeul_nya yang lain. Lalu pemuda tampan itu melenggang masih dengan santai nya masuk kedalam Dorm.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Melirik si empu pemilik suara yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan kedua alis yang terangkat. "_Waeyo_, Wookie hyung?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap bingung si pemilik suara tenor tertinggi di Super Junior. "Hm?"

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali." cibir namja mungil itu sambil melirik Kyuhyun sinis. "Ahh, aku tahu. Setelah berfoto dengan 'nya' kau menjadi terlalu bersemangat ya?" ujar nya sinis sambil mencomot beberapa keripik kentang.

Kyuhyun balas menatap sinis pada Ryeowook. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda manis yang masih asyik di atas sofanya itu mendengus bosan. "Apa aku perlu menjelaskan, hm?"

Kyuhyun melengos kesal. "Di mana Sungmin?"

"Sedang tidur. jangan mengganggu nya! Awas kalau kau sampai merusak suasana hatinya!" Ryeowook menatap tajam Kyuhyun. seolah berkata bahwa ucapannya bukan main-main.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. namja tampan itu langsung melenggang pergi menuju kamar kekasih tercintanya.

"Ya! Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu dan tetap melenggang menuju kamar Sungmin.

**Cklek**

"Ming?"

Kyuhyun meletakan tas nya di atas meja dan menyalakan lampu kamar. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sosok yang masih asyik bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. tidur atau entahlah..

"Ming? hei!" Kyuhyun menarik lembut bahu namja gembul yang masih tak menyahutnya itu.

Ia mengulas senyum lembutnya. "Tertidur, hm? kau memang lelah rupanya." gumamnya sambil menyeka keringat dari dahi Sungmin. Maknae Super Junior itu lalu ikut membaringkan tubuh nya di samping sang kekasih. Membuka lengannya dan menarik lembut kepala Sungmin agar bertumpu pada lengan kekarnya.

"Eunggh~" masih dengan setengah kesadarannya, namja manis itu mengerjab pelan. seingatnya ia sudah mematikan lampu sebelumnya, tapi kenapa cahaya nya menyilaukan sekali?

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin. Berusaha membuat namja manis itu kembali tertidur nyaman. "Ssshh.. tidurlah."

"Kyuhh?" Sungmin mendongak. Menatap wajah wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengacup kening, kedua mata, dan terakhir bibir mungil Sungminnya. "Kau lelah kan? tidurlah.."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan dan melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun. "Kau hangat sekali Kyu~"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tentu saja Ming," jawabnya gemas.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Sungmin. "Hm?"

"Mengenai foto itu.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap rambut Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu mungil Sungmin. menatap kedua foxy itu lembut. "Itu tidak berarti apapun sayang.. kau tahu betul bahwa bukan hanya aku saja yang memegang akun twitter itu."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak! bukan begitu maksudku.."

Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. "Aku tahu, foto itu tidak berarti apapun. Staff SM yang memintaku untuk mengambil foto dengan Seohyun dan mengunggahnya di Twitter. Bahkan mereka sendiri yang mengunggahnya. Hanya untuk membuat skandal. Mengecoh penggemar KyuMin juga. Kau tahu, mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan hubungan kita tercium publik terutama para _Netizen.. _Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" ujarnya sembari terkekeh geli.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Bukan berlebihan Kyu.. itu wajar."

"Tidak! menurutku itu sangat berlebihan!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. "Aku juga terkadang heran, bagaimana KMS bisa se-jeli itu." ujar Sungmin. suaranya sedikit terendam dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk tubuh Sungmin. "Tentu saja.. hanya KMS yang bisa memahami kita."

Sungmin mengangguk. Semakin mempererat pelukannya. Mengusapkan pipi tembabnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Aku beruntung memiliki mereka.."

"Hm.." Kyuhyun kembali mengusap rambut Sungmin. "Tidurlah, bukankah kau lelah?"

Kyuhyun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Menarik selimut yang sebelumnya di bawah kaki mereka dan menyelimuti keduanya sebelum kembali memeluk erat Sungmin dan mencium puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.. _jaljjayo nae_ Bunny Ming."

"_Nado saranghae_ Kyu.."

Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak tubuh mereka dan mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin. Membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu kembali mencium sayang kening Sungmin. "Tentu sayang. kau ingin lagu apa?"

"Terserah.."

Kyuhyun diam sebentar. mencoba berpikir akan menyanyikan lagu apa.

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar. "Jangan terlalu terpesona dengan suara ku ya?" ujarnya menggoda Sungmin.

"Yak! Kyu! jangan membual dan memulai lah untuk bernyanyi!" jawab Sungmin sebal.

"Nde.. nde.. maafkan aku.."

"Ayo~!"

_"Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeulHimdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeonHuimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum. Neul naui gyeoteseo geurimjacheoreomJoyonghi neoneun naegero waseoNa apahaneunji maeil oerounjiGeuriumeuro neoneun naege danyeoga." _

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat Sungmin sayang sambil terus bernyanyi.

"_Sesangi nal ulge haedo naneun gwaenchanaHangsang niga naui gyeote isseuniggaMeonjicheoreom chueoki byeonhaeseo ddeonalggaGeujeo useumyeo maeumeul dalraeeo bwado. Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreomNeowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeonDasi ileoseol geoya._"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan bernyanyi nya. lalu melirik Sungmin yang sudah tertidur lelap. "_Saranghae_."

.

_**Back Song : Hope is the Dream doesn't sleep -**** Cho ****Kyuhyun**** Super Junior****_-_ **_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble Gaje aaaa.. Miaaaan..<strong>

**Mian For Typos!**

**RNR?**


End file.
